A Black Heart
by Kutefairytale
Summary: Sirius Black tells his story of a lost love...a love with secrets of her own. Secrets that will finally be revealed. Chapter 1: I will post Chapter 2 soon, if enough people like it...


A Black Heart

Sirius Black Story

CHAPTER 1:

VOLDEMORTS SERVANT

"NO, Snape don't do it, you cant hold a grudge for that long, I remember it too it was awful but please don't do it." Kiara had said reaching for her wand in her pocket while Snape had his wand pointed directly at Sirius' neck, ready to kill.

"Shut up! You don't understand." Snape cried out.

"Snape don't be a fool please, don't do something stupid." Kiara said. Reamus right behind, her opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "He c-cant help hit, it's a habit of his." Sirius said,

"Be QUIET Sirius! You'll get yourself killed!" Kiara yelled. "Look at you two arguing like an old married couple." Snape said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go run off and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius said under a gasp.

"Sirius SHUT UP!!" Kiara screamed.

Snape's grip tightened on his wand and pressed harder against Sirius' neck, "Please Snape don't do this, it's not worth it." Kiara said.

Snape simply sneered and told Sirius, "I'll do it, I'll simply just say the magic words......but why? The Dementors are so LONGING to see you, they will be so happy to see you, so happy in fact

that they may just give you a little kiss." Sirius quickly closed his mouth, he began to shiver and a small flicker of fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Snape, no I won't let you! Not until I know the truth." Kiara's face was almost

red, she was almost in tears. Reamus saw the fear and tears in her eyes, it outstanded him for he has never seen Kiara cry in his life. "Expelliarmus!"

Kiara's wand shot out of her hand and onto the floor. Harry looked up and saw Snape gripping

onto Sirius' hair and wand pointing at Kiara. He pushed her back against the wall and unexpectingly hit her, hard, in the jaw. All Sirius could hear was the crack because his head was facing down and the pain he felt when Snape pulled his head up. Kiara laid on the floor her mouth filling with blood. Reamus ran and helped her up, also holding her back. "How DARE you! You disgusting little ra-"

"SHUT UP! I will not be spoken to like that!" Snape, who seemed to be the only person in this room with a wand, pointed his at Sirius. Harry quickly reached into Hermione's pocket and grabbed her wand and hid it behind his back.

"After you." Snape said coldly pointing his wand

at Sirius and moving his head towards the door. Sirius was about to follow when Harry stepped up and yelled

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Snape flew backwards and crashed against the wall, he had been knocked out.

Hermione's face was in horror, "You attacked a teacher!"

Kiara ran up to Sirius and hugged him.

"Thank God he didn't kill you; I couldn't stand to lose another best friend."

"OK, there is only one way to finish this once and for all, give me that rat Ron." Reamus said sternly.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU TAKE SCABBERS!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. Reamus tugged on the rat but Ron would not let go.

Kiara stepped up and

said, "Ron, the spell Professor Lupin will put on Peter, I mean Scabbers, won't hurt him if he is a real rat. And if you let Professor Lupin have the

Rat for a moment, I'll give you and O on your essay even though its Troll material." Ron looked up, he looked into Kiara's grass-green, sweet eyes and nodded hesitantly and gave Kiara the rat. Kiara gave the rat to Reamus, who grabbed him, the rat was thrashing and twisting trying to break free. Reamus gave the rat to Sirius who exclaimed "FINALY!" and then set him down on the piano, he cast the

spell and a flash of white light made the rat turn from sudden rat to full grown human.

"K-K-Kiara, S-Sirius, R-Reamus! My old friends!"

Kiara tried grabbed him by the shoulder but he ran toward Harry, "Harry! My boy you look so much like your father, he and I were the best of friends, y-you wouldn't let them kill me would you?" Kiara's then grabbed Peters shoulder and her grip on his shoulder tightened and with all her might she threw Peter back and into the arms of both Sirius and Reamus. "How dare you even look at Harry! How dare you look at any of us! How dare you show your face!!" Kiara exclaimed. Reamus and Sirius both dropped Peter and he fell to his knees.

"Get Up Peter!" Sirius commanded. Peter scrambled to his feet, then stuttered...... "H-Harry m-my dear b-boy, you wouldn't h-hand m-me to the d-d-d-dementors w-w-would you? D-D-Don't let t-t-them k-k-kill me!! Then Kiara came and rammed him with her fist and punched him in the arm, hard, almost severly breaking his arm. "I told you not to Harry!"

"You shouldhave known Peter, that if Voldemort and his Death Eaters didn't destroy you then we would, all THREE of us!"

Then Reamus, Sirius, and Kiara all had there wands pointed to Peter, ready for the attack. "NO!!" Harry yelled siezing Kiara's arm. "Harry........" Reamus sighed, "Peter….well he's a…." I KNOW what he is!" said Harry. "But we'll take him back to the castle."

"Thank you Harry!! Oh thank you thank you!!!! Oh may God bless your soul my boy. Thank you! " Peter said in gratitude, dropping to his knees in front of Harry and grabbing the end of his tattered, black robe. "Get off Harry you bastard!!" Kiara yelled as she grabbed Peter and threw him on the ground. Reamus and Sirius lifted him back to his feet. "I said we would take you back to the castle, after that the Dementors can have you." Harry said. Peter quivered in fear and almost began to cry. "Yeah, now you decide to cry, after betraying your best friend and murdering _countless _people, now you choose to cry! Harry rushed over to help Hermione pick up Ron, mean while Reamus grabbed hold of Peter and put a wand behind his back, making him move forward. Sirius followed Kiara out of the small, wooden , blood-stained door. When they all emerged from the Whomping Willow, Harry gently helped Ron sit on a log, for the wound on his leg was deep and blood poured out from it, soaking his shoe and covering his leg in dark-red blood. His leg was also badly broken. Sirus walked over to the edge of the Forest and looked up at the Enormous castle known as Hogwarts School, in which he used to attend.

Kiara came over to him and put an arm around his neck and ruffled his already messed-up hair. She calmly said to him, "I know your innocent now....and I am truley sorry I didnt believe you before." Sirius nodded but said nothing.

Just then, Harry walked over, "Hey..." Harry whispered. "I dont know if you know this but, after you were born Harry, your parents made me your Godfather so if, at anytime you want to come and live with me..." Sirius then broke off, he became

very quiet. "You mean I can live with you?" Harry was astonished. "If you want to.....I me-ean I'll understand if you would rather live with the Dursle's." Sirius said. "No, No that would be the best thing ever! I would love to come live with you!!" Harry said in excitement

"Alright, but not just yet… once my name is cleared." Sirius said. "That can be arranged" Kiara said, quietly chuckling. Harry nodded, he agreed although he wished it wasn't true. Later on, Reamus had already dragged Peter out of the Willow and had a wand pointed at his back. "Alright then........" Kiara said wiping

her hands together. "I guess we should start heading towards the cas-" "HARRY!!!!!!" Hermione's voice was in fear, they all turned to look at her and she pointed at the sky. Suddenly the once-dark sky turned white, as a full moon shown behind the black clouds.

Reamus' eyes met with the moons gaze and he fell to his knees gasping, "Reamus! Have you taken your potion today?" Sirius yelled leaping to his feet and running over to Reamus. Reamus still gasping for air, Sirius had no chance. "Get BACK!" he yelled at Harry and Hermione, and both of

them obeying dragged Ron with them to a rock father away and watched in horror and Harry felt as helpless as ever. Reamus had transformed to a werewolf and threw Sirius to the side. Kiara ran towards Sirius and helped him. Peter saw his chance for escape, but Harry grabbed him before he could do anything. As the werewolf ran towards Harry, Ron, and Hermoine however, Harry had let go of his grip on Peter and he disappeared into the night. The werewolf stood on his hind legs, and howled ready to attack anything at anytime. Suddenly a large,

black, shaggy dog jumped into the air and latched onto the werewolf's shoulder. Kiara ran towards Harry and said "You wait here ok?" Harry nodded and then Snape came pushing in front of Kiara and grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "Potter!!" he yelled. "Snape

there is no time for that now, you must take them and.." Just then a huge werewolf creped up behind her and threw her onto the floor. Snape shielded the children as the werewolf came closer and was just about to attack. But before it did a wounded, black dog leaped in and attacked the werewolf's right shoulder and a giant grey wolf jumped and attacked his left. The three fought madly, and each was thrown against the rocks and the floor repeatedly. They moved farther and farther away, and soon were out of sight. "SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, breaking free from Snape's grasp. He ran in the direction he had seen the three fight away to. There he saw, in the meadow a few yards away, the black dog limp towards the edge of the meadow and the grey wolf clawing and biting the werewolf. Suddenly Harry heard a loud yelp and looked over to see the wolf being tossed up into the air and land on the other side of the meadow. Then, the werewolf turned and looked directly at Harry, and ran towards him, howling and baring its teeth. Harry, seeing a large branch on the ground, picked it up and bashed the werewolf in the head. It yelped and Harry ran as fast as he could. The werewolf chased after him, Harry could here the werewolf panting and gaining on him. Harry ran until he came to an area near Hagrid's Hut. Harry saw a pile of dead squirrels that had been laid aside for Buck Beak and grabbed two. He kept running until he reached a large rock that blocked his path. The werewolf, knowing it had its prey cornered, howled loudly and Harry, wand less, did the only thing he could do. He whistled at the werewolf, it perked up its ears and stared at Harry. Harry then took the dead squirrels he had and threw them into the forest, as far as he could, and the werewolf chased after it. Harry, barely escaping the werewolf, ran back to the meadow. In the corner of his eye he saw two figures moving towards the end of a hill and then transforming into larger figures as they both fell. Harry ran after them. He ran down the hill and found both Kiara and Sirius lying on the floor next to each other." No……..no this can't…no please……please don't die." Harry whispered to himself, suddenly he felt cold and still. He turned and looked up. About 100 Dementors floated in the air above him. They swarmed around him and he began to feel faint. He fell, and then just when there seemed to be no hope left, a strong bright white light came running towards him in the shape of an elk. The Dementors were shot out of the sky, Harry felt revived but as he looked down at Sirius, well…he didn't look like he was alive. But then suddenly Sirius moved his head, ever so slightly that he could barley tell. Then Harry looked over at Kiara, she murmured something and opened her eyes, she got up slowly and looked at Harry. "Are you ok?" she asked him. "Yes, I am. But Sirius….I don't know." Kiara laid her head against Sirius' almost bare chest and listened. "He still has a heart beat but it's very faint. We have to get him back to the castle." Kiara and Harry then both carried Sirius back to where Hermione and the others were, and Harry, with no strength left, fell to the ground. And fainted.

When he woke he found himself in the hospital wing, "W-w-what happened?" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead and putting on his glasses. Just then, Dumbledore and Hermione came into the room. "Oh, thank goodness you alright." Hermione said joyfully. "W-Where's Sirius and Kiara?" "Ooh….." Hermione said nervously looking up at Dumbledore. "I'm afraid, that Sirius has been sentenced to the Dementors Kiss and unfortunately Professor Wolfe is still unconscious." Dumbledore said looking at Harry and sighing. "No I'm not…." Harry and Hermione heard a faint voice from the corner of the Hospital Wing. There Kiara stood and walked towards Dumbledore, Harry could tell she wasn't well, she was limping slightly and she whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. "Ok……ok I will do my best, hold on." Dumbledore said still looking at Harry. Kiara went to Hermione and said to her, "You'll have to do it, three turns I think should work and you know the rules, you must not be seen ok? I trust you." "Ok….." Hermione said nodding. Dumbledore rose quietly and whispered something to Kiara who nodded quickly and turned, running out of the room. "Now, as Professor Wolfe explained, you know the rules Ms. Granger, you must not be seen. Three turns should do it and he's in the Northwest Tower. Got that?" Hermione nodded. Dumbledore turned towards the door, you must be back here by 12 midnight, if not well…..you know. Goodbye." He turned and closed the door.

Kiara ran and ran, she ran across the hall into the main hall and up four flights of stairs before almost bashing into the Minister of Magic himself, "Where _are _you going Ms. Wolfe. My, are you alright?" He was staring at the huge gaping cuts on her face. "Yes I'm fine, just a little accident." She said quite quickly. "Oh well……be careful." He said. Kiara simply nodded, just then Snape came behind The Minister and said, "I believe we were going to the Great Hall Minister?" "Yes quite right, we need to discuss something very……uhh…..important. Well goodbye Ms. Wolfe." Kiara had not noticed the Minister was talking to her, she just glared at Snape with the most hatful look, yet somehow a touch of sorrow could be seen, at least by Snape. "Oh….yes….right." Kiara said and ran off. She continued to run until she reached the Northwest Tower and whispered the password into the room. "Especialism Acioistic" The locked turned and the door swung open. There she saw a bloody, beat-up Sirius sitting on the cold wooden bench, awaiting his fate. He looked up, with large brown eyes and smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you…." She whispered into his ear. He said nothing but hugged her back. "I don't know what to do……how can I get you out of this hellhole?" I don't want you to die….or loose your soul. Sirius' dark eyes met up with her beautiful, sweet sea-green eyes. "Don't worry about me……I'll be fine.." "I adore your enthusiasm but we need to be serious about this." Kiara said sorrowfully. "They will be here soon….I think Dumbledore is trying to buy us some time buy offering the Minister a small dinner." "Good old Dumbledore……"Sirius smiled and put his head back, leaning against the wall. "Oh God Sirius for once in your life would please live up to your name and be serious?" she paused a moment and then, sitting down on the floor picked up a small pebble and threw it up and down, throwing up and then catching it. "Remember back when we were in Hogwarts as students? James, Lily, Reamus, Gloria, you and I were all playing tricks and throwin' parties. Remember?" "Yes…." Was all Sirius could utter, "I remember a little too well……." Just then a faint noise could be heard 3 stories below them. "It must be them…..they probably have a Dementor with them……….oh no…" Kiara said with slight fear, "Now what?"

"We take on whatever challenge life brings to us."

"Oh Sirius that's the worst answer you have ever given." "Well…..What do you want? It's the truth after all."

"I know….I know……..I just…don't think I can take it…." She hugged him again. Just then they heard a crash "BOMBARDER!" It was Hermione, she and Harry had blown away the back wall to the cell that Sirius was encaged in. "Common!" Harry shouted "GO Sirius Go! I'll hold them back, here they come I can hear them…GO!" Sirius ran off with Harry and Hermione on Buck beak's back and they flew off into the sky. Just then the door to the cell swung open and there, who but Snape would be the first one to enter the room. He first looked around, almost panic-stricken, his head whirled around and he stared right into Kiara's eyes with deep hatred. She walked forward and said to him "You loose Severus." Then, she slapped him across the face, hard and walked over to the hole in the wall. Just then, the Minister and Dumbledore came into the room. The Minister stood there with his mouth wide open, and then he looked over at Kiara. Her torn, bloody clothes shagged down her body and her once-beautiful long black hair was now dirty, crazed, and flaring out in all directions. The minister, in shock, walked around the room. "W-What happened Ms. Wolfe?"

"She let him escape. She's a traitorous witch and should be given the same sentence as Black." Snape walked up to Kiara and grabbed her hair. She struggled but was so weak she couldn't fight him off.

"Is this true Ms. Wolfe?" Did you do this?" The minister asked

"Tell us the truth. What happened?" Dumbledore said

"A miracle." Uttered Kiara.

"A miracle, that's what she gives us. She broke the law by letting a criminal escape, and she should be given the Dementors Kiss. Did you hear that darling? There's a Dementor waiting just outside that door. Waiting for you. Longing to give you a nice little kiss." Snape teased Kiara and tightened his grip on her hair.

"Severus now that's enough. Let her go. You have no proof." The minister said.

Snape stood there.

"Snape…Now." Dumbledore commanded and Snape let Kiara go and she fell to the floor. The Minister rushed over and helped her to her feet.

"Well all we can say now is that the hunt for Black is now on once again." The minister sighed. For he was finally happy that Black had been caught and he now could serve justice to the families of the people who had been murdered but now he had to re-open the search.

Once Kiara got to her feet, she gave one quick glare at Snape, who stood coldly in the middle of the cell, and walked off.

"You know what happened. You just want to cover it up….." Snape said once everyone had left except himself and Dumbledore.

"I did what was right. I know the anger you feel Snape. But I also know that you do love her. Treating her that way wasn't ok. No matter what. I thought you would have known that by now. You are blind to the full picture and I'm sorry I can't help you. You may never know the true story. The only advice I can give you is to look past your anger, and do what you think is right. Think about it." And with that Dumbledore left. Leaving Snape standing on the cold, cell floor.

Buck beak landed safely in the courtyard and Harry, Hermione and Sirius got off. Hermione led Buck Beak to the fountain for a quick drink and Harry and Sirius walked to one of the stone benches surrounding the courtyard.

"Harry…..I'm sorry. I-"

"No Sirius, its ok. I know now what happened. And I'm sorry for thinking that….you were the one……it was really Peter……I

never would have guessed. I'm sorry."

"Harry, none of this is your fault. It just happens…but I will stick to my word. If you want, you can move in with me once my name is cleared."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you Sirius."

A moment of silence passed. Then Harry looked up at Sirius.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?" Sirius asked

"Professor Wolfe." Harry said.

"Oh…..well I uh….." Sirius stuttered.

Harry laughed. Watching Sirius try to find the right words was quite entertaining.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

"Well, it's a long story. If you're up to it. I'll tell you."

"I'd love to hear it. If its ok." Harry said happily.

End of chapter 1


End file.
